Quest Log
QUEST LOG The following are the identified quests that the heroes, in one way or another, have accepted as they explore and interact with the city of Winterhaven, and surrounding region. They are divided below by main quest, and optional sub-quests. MAIN SUB * A Stone's Throw (s) - Mālek has asked that, if during travels anyone is to come across blue stones, to collect them and bring them back to him. He is eager to polish them and sell them in the market place, or to place them into jewelry or other decorated items. He has not been particular as to what kind of stone(s) he is looking for, other than that they are blue, and of large enough size to be polished, worked with, and set into objects. Stones smaller than coins are undesirable. * Make it Worth Wormswhile (s) - Palem and Porum seek a rare, large bush with thin, bright red leaves - known to them as Wormswhile, but more commonly known as Shy Redbush. It has the interesting property, in that it can not abide contact with most humanoids - a touch with bare skin can case the entire plant to wilt, and even breathing near it causes rapid wilting. Seeing such a plant is a sure sign that you are in the totes deepest, untouched part of a wilderness, and likely have stronger things than bandits to fear. Dried and added to some compounds, it can cause an array of reactions... * Logging Operation (s) - '''locals have been hired by Batista to cut down local timber and produce viable lumber product. The current staff of five members are unskilled workers, being paid 2sp/day each, and one skilled supervisor (Demetrius) at 1gp. The operation currently runs the small business 3gp a day. The remaining workers will become skilled in 30 days time at which the operating cost will become 18gp/day. Keep the business running until the workers become skilled, and maintain business thereafter for no less than two weeks. * '''Cromley and his Gang (g) - a bounty has been placed on the local outlaw Cromley, a man who with a small band of thieves have been terrorizing the local farmers, stealing from the caravans, and setting fires. Their band often burns epium powder, a substance made from some of the local rocks in the mountain, that produce a bright blue flame. The local guard seems unable to capture the man given that so many of the locals claim to have come into contact with him. Descriptions always vary, leading the authorities to believe that either magic protects his true identity, or that perhaps the gang itself protects the man by claiming his identity. A reward of 50gp has been offered for proof of capture, or kill. COMPLETED * A Brew For You (s) - Barney Winterspire has requested that a minimum of 2 barrels of Dwarven Darken-Beer be procured - however that may come to pass - and brought back to the Raven's Claw Tavern in Wrafton Inn. He has offered to pay half the price of the barrel after it has sold in the tavern. * 'Seeking Sir Markus '- Sir Beryel seeks information on the whereabouts of Sir Markus. Fearing the worst, he believes that fate may have caught up with him, and that he may be located in the Glade to the north of the city. Be cautious, it is not yet known what forces may be at work. Seek out the whereabouts of Sir Markus, remaining unseen if possible, and return to Sir Beryel with the news. Be cautious of who witnesses your reconnaissance. ** Discover the fate of Sir Markus in the Northern Glade ** Return safely to the city *** Optional - Return with the body ** Find Sir Beryel and report what's happened.